


【翻译】there's a place for you under my fingertips

by Rosalyn_Miracle



Category: Everything I Never Told You - Celeste Ng
Genre: Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyn_Miracle/pseuds/Rosalyn_Miracle
Summary: 他们在新公寓的第一个下午，以及他们是如何到这里的。注意：*本文为插叙，现在时间线均用粗体字标出*有较为详细的描写*食用愉快





	【翻译】there's a place for you under my fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's a place for you under my fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037649) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 

** "让我。"杰克说。他把手放在内斯的T恤下摆上，然后内斯让T恤离开了自己，让杰克把T恤拉过他的头顶，而后扔到一边。**

**这是他们搬进新公寓的第一个下午。他们在快中午的时候才到这儿，带着杰克的甲壳虫汽车上的东西，包括满满的衣服和书，还有内斯的望远镜，和杰克的妈妈送给他们的盘子们。他们在一个街角的小餐馆解决了午餐，然后才回来打开包裹，把里面的东西拿出来。**

**在这个过程中，他们不约而同地抬头，目光越过宽阔的公寓看向彼此，两个人都感到他们所做的选择意义重大。在这间小小的公寓里，只要每个人都迈出两步，他们就可以在卧室门口靠在一起。**

**内斯首先伸出手，他的手放到了杰克的臀部上，与此同时，杰克微微倾下身，吻住了他。**

内斯的父母一起开车把他送到了机场，在那里他将坐上飞往哈佛的飞机。汉娜和内斯坐在车的后座上，她几乎要因为获准一同前往而兴奋地颤抖起来了。她感觉，就像是他们也感觉到的一样，这次旅程就如同一条分界线，一条莉迪亚死前与死后的分界线。

内斯感觉莉迪亚的离开就像是他坐上飞机，向家庭说再见，但是他没有说出来。在他坐上座位时，他感觉到了自由，那是一种坠入新世界的感觉，把所有他知道的东西都远远地留在了身后。

完全脱离他的家庭并不是那么容易的。他的父母总是写信问他问题，让他感到他必须回复。汉娜的信里充满了不是新闻的新闻：“我们早餐吃了薄煎饼，”“树叶变颜色了，”“今天下了第一场雪。”

内斯很少回信。

当他打开本学期的最后一封信，看到了假期回家的巴士车票时，他的心脏开始不断地下沉。他把它扔到一边，然后去参加他的考试，只在他不得不这么做的时候才去碰那张车票。

在家里，内斯不仅意识到了莉迪亚的离开，还有一些更多的东西，一些他不知道该怎么形容的东西。他感受到的与许许多多第一次回家的大学生无异：回到了一个很久没有他们的房子，然后现在非常努力地去融入这片离开了很久的地方。

在第一个圣诞节假期，一个清爽而寒冷的下午，内斯沿着街道往前走。一个学期过去后，一条熟悉的路都变得有些陌生了。他走到湖边，绕着结冰的边缘漫步，最后走到了那个码头的末端。

他凝视着湖，这个没有淹死他却淹死了莉迪亚的湖。他在那呆了很久。一阵脚步声从他的背后传来，包括了人和动物的。他没有动，只是站着，凝视着湖。直到杰克和他的狗到达了他的身边，他才转过身。

他们一起站着，在另一段很长的时间内什么也没有说。杰克的狗不停地在坐在他们旁边和在码头上跑上跑下以保持温暖间来回切换。

“这里很冷，”杰克说，“你应该进到房子里去。”

内斯转过头看他，他们两个人在那个夏天之后就成长成了男人，或许只是他们觉得自己成长了。杰克没有穿厚外套，只是穿了件汗衫。如果内斯觉得冷，那他肯定已经结冰了。

“我不想回家，”内斯说。这是他第一次把它对其他人说出来，尽管它一直都是真的。在以前即使他不说，莉迪亚也会理解他。

“来我家吧。”杰克说，仿佛这是一件很轻松的事。也许它是的。在这时，它是的。

温暖。这是内斯在杰克家意识到的第一件事。它伸出手，把他了拉进去，让他感觉到刚才他在外面时到底有多冷。杰克的狗冲进了房子。杰克停顿了一下，踢开了他的鞋并把他的汗衫挂了起来。内斯把鞋留在杰克的鞋旁边，又把外套和杰克的汗衫挂在一起，然后跟着杰克和狗来到了厨房。

杰克坐在内斯的对面，他们两个人都在用杰克泡的热可可暖手。内斯从来没有来过杰克的家；他观察着杰克家和自己家的不同之处，小心地试图不让他的视线显得太明显。

“你喜欢哈佛吗？”杰克问。

内斯说：“是的。”然后他又说了一遍，更加坚定地。他发现自己虽然是在对杰克说，实际上是在对自己说。他谈到了哈佛，谈到了摆满了能帮助他上太空的书的图书馆，谈到了他人生中第一次交朋友。

他从来没有把这些对其他人说过。然后他很惊讶地发现自己正在对杰克说。而杰克，他只是入神地听着，时不时问问题来让内斯接着说下去。内斯今天说的和他从前被允许了解的内斯一样多。

它们填补了那些莉迪亚遗漏的或者不知道的部分，而且这些新的细微的差别已经在内斯离开的这个学期里成了他的一部分。

“我还没有问你在做什么。”内斯在他们谈论了一会后说，手里转着现在已经空了的杯子。

杰克捡起信心。“我妈妈希望我去上大学，但是，”他耸耸肩，“我不认为这适合我。我现在正在为镇上的一个承包商工作，修房子什么的。”他将手掌心向上，向内斯伸过去，让内斯可以看见它们已经因为工作而变得粗糙。

“你喜欢这份工作吗？”内斯问。

杰克的手紧紧地握住他的杯子，尽管它已经空了。“做一件最后会有结果的事挺好的，”他说，“我不知道我想不想永远做下去。”

** 杰克的粗糙的手滑到内斯的肩膀上，然后向下放在了他的手臂上。他们的手在一起靠了一会儿，粗糙和光滑缠在一起。杰克低头索要了一个吻，内斯很乐意地给了。**

**他们的手分开了。当内斯向杰克伸出手时，他碰了碰它们，他的手在内斯的皮肤上轻柔地擦过，然后又说了一遍：“让我。”**

**内斯和他目光相对，然后杰克想起了那些说内斯的眼睛黑得不可捉摸的人。对他来说，它们根本不是这样的。他可以看见对触碰，对伸手的渴求，还有对是杰克做所有这些事的渴望。**

**他们的呼吸喷洒到对方的嘴唇上，时间在此刻暂停了。杰克又一次地亲吻内斯，他的嘴唇柔软地贴着内斯的，每一次他的舌头碰上内斯的，一个问题和一个答案就融为了一体。**

**杰克的手放回到内斯的手臂上，轻柔地抚摸着他的每一英寸皮肤。他把它们放到内斯的肩上，向下滑到他的背上。他把内斯拉得更近了，低下头把吻落在他的脖子上，落在他的胸膛上。**

**"杰克。"内斯说，声音像是在祈祷。**

**杰克闭上了他的眼睛。他得到的太多了。他原本以为他永远也没有机会得到其中的任何一个。**

**这些话杰克没有说出来，但他用手和嘴唇把它们印在了内斯的皮肤上。**

第一次交谈带来了后来的很多次。内斯开始会在杰克遛狗时离开家，和他们一起走，又或者内斯会先走出家门，然后杰克和他的狗会找到他。他们在杰克的家里度过了许多个夜晚。内斯在寒冷中做着短途旅行，逃离来自家庭的压力。

在那些夜晚，在那些杰克的妈妈去医院换班，而内斯的家庭因为他在晚餐时露面而试图接受这一切的夜晚，他们总是在单独相处。大多数的日子里他们只是聊天，话题范围涉及到音乐和电影，朋友和政治，太空旅行和建筑发展。

内斯从来没有和另一个人有过这样的关系。这里面没有他和莉迪亚之间的那种因为分享了相同的境遇而产生的无言的理解，但是也没有那种从头开始在哈佛交朋友的感觉。然而，它也是特别的。因为它是内斯。这个认知有时会让他呼吸一紧。他一直都在渴望，已经很久了。这种拥有了一部分他想要的东西的感受几乎要把他压垮。

“莉迪亚谈到了你，”在内斯将要启程回学校的那个晚上，杰克说。他们正坐在杰克家里的长沙发上，喝着可可。狗在他们脚边睡得很香。杰克转过头，这样他就不用直视着内斯，坦白道，“我问了你。”

从侧面看，内斯可以看见杰克鼻梁上那个小小的凸起，那个因为在还没有过去几个月的时候他所做的事留下的凸起。他想要一些不一样的东西。他想要抚摸它，用他的手指描绘杰克鼻梁上的那条线。

内斯这个短暂的瞬间明白了一件重要的事，而这是一月初，他正坐在长沙发上，手里拿着一个装满了热可可的马克杯，雪在窗外扑簌簌地落下。

他沉默得过于久了，而杰克只是向下看，然后视线完全离开了他。

内斯发出了一些噪音。一个抗议，一个“no”在他的喉咙深处翻滚。他放下了可可，伸出手，他看着他自己的手，就像他不能完全控制它一样，然后抚上了杰克的脸颊，把他的脸掰向自己。

杰克闭上了眼睛，然后微不可察地向内斯的手指靠近了一点。

一小会儿后 ，他的眼睛睁开了。他想起来他不应该那样做，但是内斯也不应该抚摸他，而他做了。

内斯靠得更近了，然后杰克也这么做了。他们两个人以一种小心的距离相互靠近着，直到他们已经离得很近了，近到内斯可以看到杰克脸上的雀斑的确切轮廓，近到杰克几乎可以尝到内斯的呼吸中带着的可可味。

内斯抹掉了他们之间最后的距离。一种令人害怕的勇气突然被放大了，在那个他可以知道自己必须成为什么的地方。那种勇气曾经让他向一个学校的顾问坦陈了自己想去外太空。他的嘴唇擦过了杰克的。

杰克发出了一声像是恳求的声音，又像是一声快被勒死的呜咽，然后他加深了这个吻。

他们的眼睛都闭上了，停留了一分钟，两分钟，内斯的手放在杰克的脸颊上，而他们的嘴唇正在接吻。没有一个人真正地预料到了这个吻的发生。

杰克的震惊变成了明亮的喜悦，他是那么的高兴，简直像是飘在空中似的。他被定在内斯的两只手下，一只放在他的肩膀上，一只放在他的头后面，让他不能动弹。

内斯只是把他拉得更近了，直到他们的大腿碰到了沙发，使得狗不得不挪动了一下来重新躺在他们换了位置的脚边。他从来没有感受过任何一件像是和杰克接吻一样的事。这像是他在游泳时感受到的身体里的一个确信无疑的存在，像是他在仔细地看着他的望远镜时感受到的着迷，像是他在学习时所确信的事。但是准确的说，它又不是它们其中的任何一件。

杰克喘着气念内斯的名字。内斯把它从他的嘴唇上吻去了。

他们吻了很久很久，似乎没有尽头。他们吻到嘴唇开始发痛，吻到可可冷了下去，吻到外面的世界被粉末状的新雪覆盖。

“你明天就要离开了。”杰克说。他们的额头抵在一起，嘴唇分开了。“写信给我。”他的本意是一个要求，或者一个需求，但是它被说出口时就像一个绝望的恳求。

“好。”内斯说，“好，我保证。”他又一次亲吻了杰克，然后又一次，在门口，在杰克开门，而他必须走出去，走进那一片寒冷之前。

** 杰克用手温柔地轻推了一下内斯，内斯转向他，让杰克看到他宽阔的背后一片美好的景色。杰克也探索了这里的每一英寸。他用手指轻擦过内斯脊柱上的凸起，沿一边的肩胛骨线向下亲吻，然后再沿着另一边向上。他跪下来，把吻印在内斯的后腰上。**

**另一只温柔的手压在了杰克的手上，内斯转过身，小心地迈了一步。他俯视着杰克，然后他不得不去触碰。他的手穿过了杰克的头发。杰克任由他这么做，把脸压在内斯的腹部，而内斯用手一遍一遍地抚摸着他的头发。杰克亲吻着他面前的皮肤，亲吻着内斯紧绷着的腹肌，然后抬起了头。他笑了，内斯也回以微笑。而后他们停了一小会，只是对着对方微笑，直到杰克捧起内斯的手，亲吻他的掌心，然后把它再次放回内斯的身边。**

他们写了很多信。就在回到哈佛的第一天，内斯写了第一封信。在他约了一些朋友吃晚饭后，在他和他的室友凯文聊了他们的圣诞假期之后，他坐在了他房间里的课桌前，面前摆着一张白纸。他写了一封信给杰克，里面写了波士顿的雪的不同之处，凯文得到了一张唱片作为圣诞礼物，以及那张唱片现在正在公共区域里放着。在结尾他说，我为昨晚感到高兴。

杰克在内斯的信到达的那天就写了回信。杰克的名字清晰地印在信封的外面，所以毫无疑问，它一定是给这条街上的李的。他直接在开头说，我也很高兴。

隔着八百英里的距离，两个人都很珍惜那些信。他们把它们紧紧地抓在手里，却又小心地不把它们弄皱。他们秘密地把自己的快乐藏到信里。每当他们中的一个人要看信时，他们总会把它们带到自己的房间，独自阅读它们，享受它们和他们之间建立的联系。

杰克在信中迈出了大胆的一步， _我想要见见你。_

他们花了一连串的信来安排这次见面。在三月的一个星期五，杰克在清晨很早地离开了家。他开了一整天的车来穿过这个国家，然后在夜色降临很久之后到达了波士顿。

内斯的室友已经回家去过周末了。内斯发现他在等待杰克的到来有些坐立不安。他打开了一本课本，然后仅仅是关上了它，又一次。

当敲门声响起时他跳了起来。他打开了门，然后在他看到杰克肩上背着一个帆布包站在那里时，下意识地屏住了呼吸。

内斯不相信自己就在人来人往的走廊中触碰到了杰克。他让他进来，然后关上了他身后的门还上了锁。他把杰克带到他的房间，把这道门也关了，并且上了锁。直到这时，他才向杰克伸出手。

杰克倒在他的身上。他们紧紧地抱着彼此，仿佛永远也不会放开。

“我很想你。”内斯低哑地说。

杰克抬手，托起内斯的脸。“我在。”

他们开始接吻，手疯狂地，竞争似地抚摸着彼此，感受着另一个人存在的真实。

杰克迈出了一步。他的嘴唇游移到内斯的脖颈上，说，“我想做比亲吻更多的事。”

内斯整个人颤抖了一下。“是的，我也想。”

作为他们每个人都是和男人做像这样的事的第一次，他们很笨拙。作为他们每个人都感到做这样的事很棒的第一次，这同样是美妙的。

**从他的膝盖开始，杰克解开了内斯的牛仔裤的纽扣。他往那片被暴露出来的，微微抖着的皮肤上印下一个吻。他抬头看向内斯，在拉下裤链的同时看着他的脸。他的表情是他曾经认为他永远没有机会看到的，至少不会从内斯那里。那是温柔和渴望。**

**杰克把目光从它上面挪开，好把他的牛仔裤脱下来。内斯抬腿跨出了牛仔裤，而杰克把它漫不经心地扔到了一边。他在那里脱下了内斯的袜子。**

**内斯硬了。在他的阴茎顶端挤压到的那一片棉布上，出现了一片潮湿的痕迹。如果他是单独一个人，如果他们在做其他任何不同于现在所做的事，他会自己伸手去解决。但是这是杰克所希望的，而现在，他愿意给杰克任何东西。杰克用手环住内斯的脚踝后端，然后弯腰去亲吻他的脚背。**

**内斯的膝盖颤抖起来，同样颤抖的还有他的声音，他说，“杰克。”**

**杰克俯身靠近内斯的脚，在坐起来，仰视内斯的身高前，他停留了稍长一点的时间。他的声音，在他说出内斯的名字时，是坚定且肯定的。**

1978年的5月3日是一个星期三。就在一年前的这天，他们知道莉迪亚失踪了。内斯知道这个日子。他整天都在漫无目的地闲逛，脑子里一直回放着一年前的这一天。

吃完晚餐之后，他拿起电话，然后少见地打了一个长途电话。他一直没有意识到眼睛里蓄满了泪水，直到他听到一个熟悉的声音说：“伍尔夫家。”

沉默了很长一段时间，内斯开口了：“杰克。”

杰克深吸了一口气，声音大到可以被电话线另一端的人听到。“内斯。”

内斯抬手挥开了从他的脸颊上淌下的眼泪。“嗨。”

杰克又深吸了一口气，是潮湿的，因为他的眼睛里也有泪水。“嗨，我很想你。”

内斯艰难地呼出一口气。“我希望今天可以和你待在一起。”他渴望它，这很奇怪，在一年之前他是如此地相信杰克一定做过什么和莉迪亚的消失有关的事。

“Yeah，”杰克说，"Yeah."

他们又一次沉默了。

“我很想她。”内斯从脸颊上擦掉更多的眼泪。“她是——”他突然停住了，没办法说出莉迪亚对他来说是什么。

“她是一个知道你的家庭是什么样的人。”杰克说。

这是如此的完美。意料之外的解释让内斯发出了一声呜咽，然后是另一声。他把脸埋进胳膊弯里，想要抑制住那声音。这件事他可以和杰克分享，但是不是和任何可能会走到他身边的人。

他们没有对彼此说更多其他的话，在他们勉强地挂断电话之前，只有安静的“再见”和“我很想你”。

内斯回到他的房间，在路过凯文时没有说话。在可以入睡之前，他在黑暗中躺了很久。

星期四更像是一个普通的日子，缺失感不再像周年纪念日时那样尖锐。星期五要更好一些，而内斯决定参加这天晚上的一个派对。

星期五的下午，在他开始为派对做准备之前，在他和凯文决定好派对前的晚餐吃什么之前，他们半开的门上传来了一阵敲门声，然后内斯去查看的时候，他在门口看到了杰克。

他眨眨眼，想要确定真的是杰克，他的心脏没有在和他开玩笑。

真的是杰克。

在这个静止的瞬间，似乎没有东西会动了，包括内斯的肺，然后他急促地呼吸着，并把杰克介绍给了凯文。

内斯和杰克离开了宿舍，一起在外面散步。这是一个温暖的春季下午，和杰克第一次来时的那个寒冷的周末很不一样。

他们无意识地沿着内斯的父母在第一天遇到时走过的相同的小路走着。两个年轻人，跨越了一代，停在了相同的人行桥上，然后他们的手轻轻地碰了一下，就像是他们只是把手靠在扶手上休息一样。

“我很高兴你在这里。”内斯说，杰克近乎疼痛地渴望触碰他，但是他知道他不可以，至少不是在这里。他说：“我必须来。”

他们在大学校园里漫步，沿着河走，进一个餐馆吃晚饭。他们有目的地走回内斯的房间。凯文已经去参加派对了。内斯几乎要忘记它了，如果不是因为这意味着他和杰克将可以单独相处的话。

他们锁上了身后卧室的门。然后他们可以自由地抚摸对方了。内斯斜靠在杰克怀里，允许自己以从来没对别人用过的方式依靠在杰克身上。内斯在杰克的手臂里又哭了，因为对莉迪亚的思念和可以和杰克待在一起的喜悦。杰克也是，泪水滑下了他的脸颊。他用手捧起内斯的脸。当他们接吻的时候，他们两个人的嘴唇都是咸的，因为上面还沾着泪水。

他们温柔地对待着彼此，与此同时，慢慢地倒在了床上。

**杰克的手滑到了内斯的大腿后面，从他的脚踝滑到了膝盖。他的手动得很慢，感受着每一英寸内斯的皮肤，爱抚着小腿的平缓的曲线。他允许自己的手在内斯的膝弯处停留片刻。**

**他弯下腰，然后亲吻着内斯的脚踝。他向上移动着，把吻留在了内斯的** **胫骨上，然后到了膝盖。**

**他在那里停住了，他的嘴唇贴在内斯的膝盖上，而他的额头只是待在它的上方。他深吸了一口内斯的皮肤的熟悉气味，因为移动而产生的细小汗珠覆盖在上面。**

**杰克抬起头。他的目光停留在撑开内斯的内裤的明显凸起上。他的嘴里开始分泌唾液了。他强迫自己不要看它，快速地把他的眼睛放到内斯的腹部上，他胸部的起伏就像是在渴望呼吸。他修长的脖颈，杰克可以在那里看到他的喉结，它会在他吞咽的时候上下滚动。他的脸，那张在很长一段时间内占据了杰克的梦境的脸，那张脸正俯视着杰克，带着渴望和深情。**

**杰克可以感觉到内斯的膝盖在他的手底下颤抖。他对内斯笑了笑，试图让他看到这时他感受到了多少，而后他弯腰亲吻着内斯的膝盖内侧，把手伸向了内斯的内裤上的腰带。**

**当杰克拉下他的内裤，扔开，甚至轻轻地触碰着他的阴茎时，内斯的喉咙深处发出了呻吟。**

**杰克对他笑了笑，在内斯的髋骨上印下了一个吻。然后他彻底脱下了内斯的内裤，说服他翻过身。**

**他从内斯的膝盖背后开始，把吻印在它们上面的凹陷处，迅速地用他的舌头品尝了那里的皮肤。当他亲吻着他的大腿后方时，他的手滑上内斯的大腿前面，来帮他保持稳定。**

**内斯吓了一跳，在杰克轻咬他的大腿根部时发出了一点点笑声。杰克贴着他的皮肤笑了，而后舔了舔刚刚他咬过的地方。这个行为得到了内斯发出的一些不同的声音。**

这个学期结束，夏天到来了。内斯回到了家，他尽可能地逃脱父母施加的专心的、不停的压力。他在图书馆花上好几个小时来重新看那些他从小就喜欢的，和宇宙有关的书籍。他在湖里和池塘里游泳，还通过把汉娜在任何她要求的时候带上的方法，给了他的小妹妹一个人生中最好的夏天。

只要可以，他的每一个瞬间都是和杰克一起度过的。在许多个晚上，在他在家吃完晚饭后而杰克的妈妈离家前往医院后，他会沿着街道走到杰克的家。

他们一起听专辑。在可以忍受高温的时候，他们一起挤在长沙发上看电视。他们接吻直到他们的嘴唇开始发痛。他们做爱，快速而激情的，或者缓慢而甜蜜的，在杰克的床上消磨好几个小时。

在周末，他们一起去电影院或者商场。人们有时候会多看他们几眼，有的是陌生人，也有的是他们上高中时偶然遇到的人们。内斯猜他们想知道那个又酷又叛逆的杰克和到底在和一个愚蠢，最出名的事是有一个死去的妹妹的东方男孩在一起做什么。就他而言，杰克只是大步向前走着，似乎对待这些和对待在他高中时总是背着的其他人的看法一样毫不关心，有时候他们也会在周末走到湖边，然后在这个他们可以分享自己在水中滑行的感受，用打闹的借口把手放在彼此的身上的地方游泳。

内斯的父母对内斯和杰克突如其来的友谊感到很困惑，但是他们真诚地邀请了杰克和他的母亲在7月4日来做客。

当内斯的父亲满面笑容，他的母亲专心地问杰克的母亲有关她在医院的工作的问题时，杰克和内斯拿着冰可乐，坐在阳光下的草坪上。汉娜在这三个地方间轻快地来回穿梭。被关注的感觉对她来说仍然很新奇。她像是一块海绵一样吸收着这样的感觉，无论是伍尔夫医生问她长大以后想要做什么，还是父亲让她翻一翻热狗，又或者是杰克问：“你最喜欢Grease里的哪首歌？”

晚一些时候，在太阳开始落山之后，他们走到了湖边。内斯的母亲和伍尔夫医生走在一起，后面是父亲和汉娜，而内斯和杰克跟在队伍的最后。内斯的爸爸和汉娜带着毯子。等到天色真正地变暗后，他们把毯子铺开在湖边的草地上，然后坐在上面欣赏焰火。

内斯的目光越过那些炸开后像是蓝色星爆的焰火，看到杰克带着柔软的微笑，正在看着自己。又一片焰火爆炸了，为杰克的皮肤染上了红色。

杰克用他的肩膀撞了撞内斯的。“独立纪念日快乐。”

内斯撞了回去，然后让他的肩膀靠在杰克的肩膀上。有那么一个瞬间，他想知道，莉迪亚会对这些事怎么想，然后他就让自己享受杰克的肩膀靠在他的肩膀上的感觉和天空中炸开的颜色，而不是沉湎在思考中。

**杰克站了起来。他把自己的手放在内斯的臀部上，然后把他的嘴唇印在内斯的肩膀上。内斯扭过头，然后，尽管角度很尴尬，尽可能地深吻着杰克。杰克紧紧地贴着他的背来回应这个吻。他硬了。而且他让内斯感受到的和这个吻持续的时间一样长。然后他把内斯带到了床上，并指导内斯翻个身。内斯伸手拉住他。他说，“Please，杰克。”杰克让内斯拉着他进行了另一个吻。他们吻了很久，手臂环绕着彼此，紧紧地抓着对方，互相摩擦着。**

**杰克离开了，手温柔地放在内斯的肩膀上。“躺下。”他把内斯的大腿分开，跪在它们中间。然后他从内斯的膝盖开始，一点一点地往后上。他在内斯的大腿内侧落下亲吻，手缓慢地向上抚摸着外侧。当他到达内斯的大腿根部时，他跳过了亲吻内斯的髋骨，把手指放在了他的大腿和上身的相接处。**

**内斯呻吟道：“杰克。”他伸出一只手，抚摸着杰克的头发，只是询问而不带要求。杰克咬一口了内斯的皮肤。然后他向下回到了内斯的大腿中间。他把内斯的睾丸环在手里，然后舔它们。引出了一声不同的呻吟。**

**杰克不停地舔着，品尝着，感受着内斯的睾丸上的每一英寸皮肤，直到内斯喘息着在他的嘴唇下扭动。**

**当他舔上内斯的阴茎，从根部舔到顶端时，杰克依然把内斯的睾丸环在他的手里。内斯从喉咙深处发出呻吟，在他开口问之前，杰克把他的阴茎放到了嘴里。他尽可能地吃下了它，同时还吮吸着它。他上上下下地摆动着，手里始终轻轻地拢着内斯的睾丸。在一个整个夏天的把手和嘴放在彼此身上的练习后，他已经做得很不错了。他也花了很长的时间，来使内斯到达这个水平。没有花多少时间，内斯就到达了高潮。**

在夏天将尽的一个星期六的晚上，内斯告诉他的母亲，他不回家吃晚饭了。而后他沿着街道走到了杰克家。杰克往他的车后座上多扔了一条毛毯，然后他们去到一个小餐馆吃了晚餐。那里还有其他的青少年，回家过暑假的高中生，一群年龄比他们小的孩子。他们收到了目光，就像是他们到任何一个地方那样，内斯尽了最大努力去忽视他们，这件事在桌子对面的杰克吸引了他的注意力的情况下更容易对付了些。

他们逗留在那里，聊天，笑着谈论他们的奶昔里的残渣，但是他们最后都离开了。

他们坐进杰克的车里，杰克开着车把他们带出了城镇。他们在这里只看到了一些车，然后变成了只有一两辆，然后一辆也没有了。

“我们在哪里？”内斯问。杰克正在驾车离开公路，向田野驶去。当杰克关掉汽车之后，他们就看不到灯了。

杰克耸耸肩：“荒野。没有人来过这里。在没有灯光的情况下，星星会看起来很清楚。”

他们从杰克的车里拿出毯子，铺到地上。太阳已经完全落下了。他们看着天空改变不同的颜色，然后内斯看着杰克的皮肤在天空改变颜色时的样子。

杰克抓到了他的目光，然后愉快地微笑起来。

他们在渐渐变暗的天空下做爱，把他们的衣服放到后面，然后肩并肩地躺下，抬头看着星星。

内斯用手指着各种各样的星座和星系，嘴里安静地咕哝着，怀着有人对他最喜欢的东西感兴趣的热忱和满足回答了杰克的所有问题。

“也许我们会看见一颗坠落的星星(falling star)，”杰克说，“我们可以就许愿了。”

“它们不是真正的星星，”内斯说，“它们是流星(meteors)，太空中的岩石在我们的大气层上燃烧，有的不会全部烧完，就会落到地球上。学校的实验室就有一些。”

杰克因为他的解释微笑了。“也许我们会看见一颗可以许愿的流星，”他伸出手，倚靠在内斯的胸膛上，“我希望你可以不离开。”

内斯不能许同样的愿望，他喜欢尽可能地学习所有和太空有关的事情，而且他也需要和家庭之间保持距离。他可以许一部分同样的愿望。“我希望你可以和我一起走。”

杰克在他们看星星的时候捏了捏他的手，然后他转过来，看着内斯：“我可以。”

内斯转过来面对着杰克。“你可以？”

“Yeah.我不去学校或者什么其他的东西，我妈妈可以冷静地接受这件事，她还可以照顾狗，如果我们不能带着它的话。波士顿也有承包商。我可以找到一份工作。”杰克的拇指扫过内斯的手背。“我们可以住在一间公寓里。”他看起来怀了很多的希望，多到内斯在一片黑暗中都可以看见他。

一间公寓意味着内斯不再需要关心怎样或者什么时候他才能触碰杰克，而杰克会一直在那里。他可以给杰克展示所有他没得及给他展示的波士顿，他可以在下个夏天待在波士顿并且仍然可以看到杰克。

“你真的会这样做吗？”内斯问，“你会离开这里然后来波士顿吗？”

杰克说：“是的。”然后他决定更勇敢一点。他说：“是的，我爱你，内斯。”

**杰克坐到床上，他的手从内斯的腰上游走到肩膀上。他向内斯的嘴唇上印了一个简单的吻，然后换了个姿势，躺在内斯的身边。他用手轻轻抚摸着内斯的胸部。内斯的呼吸逐渐平缓下来。**

**内斯转过头，把杰克拉得更近了一些，这样他不需要移动就可以吻到他。杰克倚靠着他，张开嘴好让内斯可以一遍又一遍地深吻他。他的坚硬抵着内斯的大腿。内斯用力地拽着他的衬衫：“脱衣服。”**

**杰克把他的衬衫拉下来，然后扔到身后的地板上。内斯帮他脱下牛仔裤，解开它的纽扣然后拉下它的拉链。手太多了，其中的两只缠住了彼此，优雅自如，但是杰克扭动着身体脱下了他的牛仔裤和内裤。他把它们踢到了地板上。**

**内斯把手放在杰克的臀部，把他拉得更近了。他们皮肤摩擦着彼此的，杰克呻吟了一声。他是如此专注于内斯，以至于他没有意识到自己有多兴奋。内斯紧紧抱住他，手臂环绕在他身上。他们的额头抵在一起，呼吸交织在一起。杰克摩擦着内斯的臀部时，他一直闭着眼睛。而后他又突然睁开了眼睛，因为在他们新公寓的第一次，他想看见内斯。**

**内斯的手指摩挲着杰克的头发，把它从他的脸上拨开。“杰克。”他说，声音柔软，近乎虔诚，“我爱你。”**

**杰克的臀部猛然一动，在到达极点时发出了一声颤栗的哭声。内斯紧紧地抱住他，让他把额头贴在自己的肩膀上。内斯的手在他的手臂上来回抚摸着。**

**杰克在刚刚结束时累得几乎说不了话。内斯可以感受到他没有说出口的话充满了整个房间。后来的许多年里，他一直都可以感受到它们存在于这里，仿佛它们已经融入了那墙上的涂料*。**

*补充一个改动，这里我原来翻译的是“油漆”……但是刚刚看了原作者的评论后意识到我有多（和谐），这个地方是来自于原作的一段，请各位一定要品品：

一个星期六，他在玛丽琳的建议下买来两加仑浅黄色涂料，把家具推到公寓中间，拿旧衣服遮盖好镶木地板，开始粉刷墙壁。整个房间逐渐变得像阳光照耀的窗玻璃一样明亮。干完活儿，他们打开所有的窗户，躺在房间中央的床上。公寓太小了，墙壁距离他们只有几英尺，周围还环绕着桌椅橱柜和沙发，他觉得两人仿佛置身岛屿，又像漂浮在海上。玛丽琳趴在他的肩窝里任他亲吻，她的手臂绕着他的脖子，身体紧贴着他。每次这样的相聚，都不啻于小小的奇迹。

傍晚的时候，他从逐渐黯淡的天光中醒来，发现玛丽琳的脚趾上有一块黄色的斑点，他扫视了下房间，在床脚附近的墙壁上找到一点擦痕——原来，他们做爱时，玛丽琳的脚触到墙壁，蹭下一块硬币大小的涂料。他没有告诉玛丽琳。等他们把家具推回原位之后，衣柜恰好挡住了墙上的擦痕。所以，每当他看到那个衣柜，都会心情愉悦，他的目光仿佛能够穿透松木抽屉和里面叠好的衣服，看到她的身体在他的空间留下的印记。

你妈的这是什么神仙太太呜呜呜呜呜我枯了……


End file.
